1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility knife, specifically to a utility knife having a handle with a plurality of angular bends to enable the user to more easily cut materials in tight work areas.
2. Description of Prior Art
Utility knives are commonly used in the construction trades, particularly in the installation of drywall, carpeting and vinyl siding to name a few.
Tradesmen often have to work in tight areas such as around radiators, toilets, appliances and cabinets where the material which needs to be cut is grossly obstructed. The work area may not provide enough space to apply the required leverage or to even reach the material which needs to be cut. It is in a crowded work space where a knife with a handle having multiple angular bends could reduce the effort required to do the job.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D311, 854 to WILSON et al. (issued Nov. 6, 1990), 3,927,473 to BRAGINETZ (issued Dec. 23, 1975), and 4,068,375 to RATHBUN et al. (issued Jan. 17, 1978) are all directed to utility knives, each with handles having a single angular bend, having either a retractable or a clamped replaceable blade and a separable hollow handle for the storage of replacement blades.
Heretofore, utility knives either had substantially straight handles or handles with a single angular bend. A utility knife of this type may not enable the user to cut materials in a cramped or obstructed place or to apply the leverage needed.
Accordingly, an object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a utility knife with a handle having a plurality of angular bends which would enable the user to cut materials around heavily obstructed areas with greater ease.
It is another object of the present invention to provide alternative embodiments of a utility knife, each embodiment having a different handle with a different combination of angular bends, one handle suited to provide greater leverage and reach than another in a particular situation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an alternative embodiment of a utility knife with at least two angular bends with at least one angular bend being adjustable.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an alternative embodiment of a utility knife with a nodule on the butt end of the handle, the end opposite the blade end. This nodule enhances the grip of the user, thus improving the control of the utility knife.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.